


The Enderman and the Snow Golem

by yangosplat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangosplat/pseuds/yangosplat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endy meets Snowy...and their lives are forever changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enderman and the Snow Golem

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on something I found in the Minecraft Wiki, saying that Endermen could make Snow Golems by moving blocks. And it just kind of went from there.
> 
> This is an old work; crossposted from fanfiction.net.

In a tundra biome, far from here…

See the Enderman. Three meters tall and a domineering figure, he presides over the area, occasionally adjusting blocks to his liking. Endlessly he wanders around, no goal in mind.

Here sits Steve’s abandoned shelter, complete with two-block-high stacks of snow and two pumpkins. On the ground is the track of his Snow Golem, faithfully followed off to a new land, richer in trees, more prolific in caves. Behind the long track of snow, leading out into the sunset, is a small wooden shack, long since stripped of its furniture. However, inside it are the abandoned snow blocks and the two useless pumpkins.

Here a three meter tall apparition pattered about with its few chosen blocks. The wood is unmovable; Endy tried and tried, but he couldn’t dislodge it, and soon quitted in order to move a pumpkin. The pumpkin came off the ground, in his arms, and then onto a stack of snow blocks…

Suddenly, the snow was no longer inanimate. It swiveled its head, surveyed the room, and said in a crisp, clean tone the flavor of snow, “Hello.”

Endy jumped back in surprise and fright. Since when did this…this thing have the ability to move?

Then he realized. It was a Snow Golem. They had often attacked him, and Endy took on an air of caution, ready to teleport at any time. But the snow golem was not attacking. It was gazing at him calmly at eye level. 

The golem extends greetings. Endy responds. They converse as the sun rounds the world and rises. They continue talking as it goes down again. No one is coming back. They walk in the snow together. Endy moves blocks. Snow Golem fought off the creepers. Together they talked and developed a lasting friendship. 

Then one day, many hours later…

Endy sniffed the air, worried.

“Rain’s coming. I’ll have to leave.”

Soon enough, small blue streaks fell from the sky with increasing rapidity. Endy flashed red, hurt.

He’d never leave the place if he had his way. But the rain was coming faster now, harder, and Endy was losing health. There’d be no way he could survive, staying here. The shelter was partially decayed, and let the rain in. There was no choice.

With deep regrets, Endy disappeared into thin air, reappearing in the green pastures a few days’ walking off. 

The dejected Snow Golem stared into the square where, moments ago, his friend had been. Where was he now? Snowy had heard of this. Little whispers rebounding off the caves…

“Did you see that tall black Enderman? He disappeared and reappeared a minute ago. How do they do that?” “Yeah, they can teleport.” “Whoa, what if one appeared behind me?” “This is so weird!”  
But, teleporting or not, Snowy’s only friend was many chunks away, and it was his duty to find him.

So he set off across the land, propelled by instinct. In the tundra he left no trace, but as he advanced up the mountains in the distance, with only a foreboding feeling that this was where Endy could be found, a forlorn white trail was left behind him. That was where he’d come from. There was his home, comfortable, where he belonged.

But it would never be complete without his friend. Endy might seem aloof and distant, but he had a warm heart.

The sun went across the sky, and the golem trudged on.

The sky turned red and the sun went down, and the golem trudged on.

The moon dominated the sky now, and the golem trudged on.

In the middle of a desert, Creeper emerged, wanting an excuse to explode.

“Sorry, Creeper, haven’t got the time.” Snowy trudged onwards.

Behind him, an explosion rocked the desert and sand flew everywhere. Snowy trudged on.

The sun came up again, and the golem trudged on.

Snowy reached a green plain, dominated by sheep, and he trudged on.

Pushed around by sheep, Snowy trudged on.

The sun went down again, and Snowy trudged on.

Suddenly, there was more than just sheep and grass. High about the masses of white, two purple pinpricks dotted the sky.

Those two purple pinpricks looked familiar. Very familiar.

Snowy broke into a sprint, running across the plain. He vaulted a few straggling sheep, ignoring their bleats of hurt. He continued onwards. All that existed now was his friend. Nothing else mattered.

Finally, he crossed the last two blocks towards Endy with pure joy. Disregarding the now angry sheep, he ran up to him with the energy of pure adrenaline. They embraced in happiness, retelling to each other the last two days. On through the night, ignoring the traveling sun, they conversed, made plans.

And then the two friends, together at last, walked off to find a new home, safe from harm, together into the deep red sunset.


End file.
